fire and ice
by Pokesil22
Summary: estos son mis fanfiction estoy deacuerdo con los derechos del creador de la serie, y bueno ya no cuento más


Historia:"la llama y el hielo".

**En un universo paralelo existe muchas criaturas misteriosas entre ellas gente de fuego,perros que hablan pero en este universo es casi normal...**

(Hace 11 años)

Finn:corre bart bart.

Madre:¡noooooo!

Finn:adios.

Bebé:¡buaaaa!

(ahora)

Pen:adios mamá.

Madre:adios.

Pen:vamos de aventuras bart bart.

Burro:iooo.

Pen:al reino hielo por si las moscas.

Princesa Flama:(Llorando) porque Finn,te tuvistes que ir,porque,eras todo para mi y ahora(Llorando)

Pen:eh,hola princesa¿estas llorando?

Princesa Flama:¡si es que no lo parece!(llorando)

Pen:lo siento y que te pasa.

Princesa Flama:es Finn,no es el mismo.

Pen:lo se y lo paso fatal pensando las veces que le pegue y sin saber que el principe hielo es mi hermano.

Princesa Flama:cierto

Pen:adios tengo que ir al reino hielo.

Princesa Flama:llevame contigo.

Pen:¿qué?

Princesa Flama:pues eso quiero ir contigo.

Pen:vale.

(El reino hielo)

Pen:ya estamos aquí.

Princesa Flama:vamos ya.

Pen:espera princesa ponte esto.

Princesa Flama:¿qué es?

Pen:es para que el hielo no te afecte.

Princesa.F:gracias.

Pen:vamos.

Princesa.F:sí

(En el castillo)

Principe.H:me abuuurroooo.

Jake de nieve:guf,guf.

Principe.H:que pasa.

Jake de nieve:guf,guf.

Principe.H:¡qué intrusos en mi castillo! Gracias por avisarme que los voy a destruirlos.

Jake de nieve:guf,guf.

Princesa.F:¿falta mucho?

Pen:no princesa queda poco.

Princesa.F:gracias un peso de encima que me quitas.

Pen:venga vamos para allá.

Princesa.F:Vale.

Principe.H:¡que haceis en mi reino!

Princesa.F:¡Finn!

Principe.H:¿que Finn,yo soy el principe hielo?

Pen:¡atras princesa!

Principe.H:¡princesa,pues para mi!

Princesa.F:¡Finn tu no eres asi recuerdame porfavor!

Principe.H:¡que no soy el dichoso Finn de las narizes!

Princesa.F:¿eh que es eso?

Principe.H:¡pero no me dejes hablando solo!

Pen:son tal para cual,me hire se la sabra salvarse solita que es mayor.

(En el castillo)

Princesa.F:¡oh es una cancion,y una cinta!

Principe.H:¡eso no porfavor princesa!

(Cinta:Hola soy Finn en mis ultimos recuerdos,esto va dirijido a mi princesa la princesa flama,se que ella no esta aquí,pero me da igual,porque se que ella me ama y eso es solo lo que recuerdo adios)

Princesa.F:oh que bonito.

Principe.H:¡que,que no me estas matando,parece que te gusta!

Princesa.F:ahora la canción.

Princesa.F:Lalala,puede que todo lo que recuerde se me valla de la cabeza como jake de mi mundo,pero si mi princesa se acuerda de mi me da todo lo demas igual,por eso digo esta corona esta maldita,pero me mantiene vivo y creo que me vuelve loco,pero aun asi lo hago por mi familia,lala,(la princesa empieza a llorar y quema la canción)

Princesa.F:¡oh creo que,que...!

Principe.H:¡el que,me estas dejando en el suspense!

Princesa.F:¡creo que deberia estar contigo!

Principe.H:¡que y sin secuestrarte!

Princesa.F:si como tu princesa.

Principe.H:pero soy inmortal

Princesa.F:pues esta poción ademas de poder estar en la nieve puedo ser inmortal.

Principe.H:si pero...

(La princesa.f besa al principe.h)

Princesa.F:jiji.

Principe.H:(se sonroja) es la primera vez que me besa una chica.

(La Princesa.F olisquea el aire)

Princesa.F:gracias y creo que ya se porque ninguna princesa quiere estar contigo.

Principe.H:¿por qué?

Princesa.F:porque aquí apesta que te hecha para atrás,te dare un baño.

Principe.H:yo nunca me he bañado.

Princesa.F:pues toma,jabon,champu,minerales,sales,y esponjas ah y una toalla.

Principe.H:¡pero...!

Princesa.F:nada de peros a bañarte y con agua fría.

Principe.H:vale.

(Despues de la ducha y volver a vestirse)

Principe.H:listo.

Princesa.F:ves que asi mejor,asi tendras mas visitas.

Principe.H:creo que si.

Pen:hola princesa.f aun aquí no te fuistes.

Princesa.F:no ahora esto es tambien mi casa.

Pen:¡qué,qué vas a estar con este patan!

Princesa.F:¡si y ahora mismo disculpate como es devido!

Pen:vale,perdon.

Principe.H:te perdono.

(Pasaron los años y un día la Princesa.F se encntraba rara)

Principe.H:si que tarda esta en salir del baño.

Princesa.F:ahora salgo,me duele la tripa mucho.

Principe.H:si quieres llamo al medico.

Princesa.F:bueno,pero quien te va a hacer caso,eras malo,ahora estas bien,y eres mas bueno que antes.

Principe.H:jeje,bueno gracias por alagarme tanto,pero aun asi llamare,como que el hielo es frío y el fuego caliente.

Princesa.F:vale.

(el Principe.H llama al doctor y le avisa de que a su princesa le molesta algo,él viene por la princesa)  
Doctor:ya estoy aquí.

Principe.H:gracias,por haber venido esta aquí.

Doctor:de nada.

Principe.H:es por aquí.

Doctor:Ya voy.

(Entran en el baño y la examina el doctor,y le da una noticia)

Principe.H:¿y doctor como esta que le pasa,que,que?

Doctor:tengo que decirle señor que usted va a ser padre.

Principe.H:¿qué?

Doctor:La querida Princesa.F esta embarazada y usted va a ser padre.

(el Principe.H se desmalla de la emocion y a los 3 días nacio un bebé,era una bella niña y tiene poderes de hielo y tiene la forma de la princesa.f)

espero que le hallan gustado


End file.
